Whatever, I hate them
by Ella-Ia
Summary: OS. AU. SasuSaku. Así eran las cosas, ahora los dos vivirían con ello pese a que ya vivían juntos. Jamás planearon un futuro, solo se habían enfocado en su presente, en que eran una pareja, todo hasta que esos malditos lentes se metieron en su camino y no hubo vuelta atrás. Pero todo pasaba por algo y, para ellos, ya no había cabida a arrepentimientos. Y él era feliz. Es secuela.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de _Naruto_ y _Naruto Shippuden_ NO me pertenecen. Son obras y propiedad de _Masashi Kishimoto_ a quienes uno sin ningún fin de lucro y meramente por diversión y entretenimiendo del lector.

Segunda parte y final de "Hate your Glasses". Solo porque en el 80% de los reviews me lo pidieron (:

Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

Sakura estaba embarazada. Las sospechas pasaron de serlo rápidamente cuando el médico pudo informarles tan solo a un par de días el hecho de que, efectivamente, la mujer estaba esperando un hijo del moreno y, todo, por esas malditas gafas del demonio… que bien le habían servido al moreno.

Tenía cinco semanas de embarazo. En algunas mujeres los síntomas de este se veían muy arraigados desde el mismo inicio, pero Sakura tardó un mes antes de que estos se desarrollaran con malestares que advertirían una fiebre o gripe, la verdad es que ella ni siquiera había notado su retraso debido a tanto trabajo pero, apenas ambos se enteraron, era obvio que eso no seguiría así.

Cada vez que ella salía del cubículo el moreno reaccionaba inmediatamente y la seguía para saber si había algún problema, si necesitaba algo, pero no era así. Sasuke parecía muy entusiasmado con la noticia o, mejor dicho, demasiado. Sakura se sentía sofocada a tan solo una semana de que esto se diera entre ambos y las atenciones de parte del moreno se volvían evidentes para los compañeros de piso que no paraban de verlo ir con ella cada quince minutos para averiguar si necesitaba algo.

Un suspiro se le escapó de los labios. Seis semanas de embarazo más y él estaba vuelto loco, era el hombre más molesto del mundo y nunca creyó poder decir eso pero… Sasuke Uchiha era meloso, complaciente y ni qué decir de obsesivo. Podía volverse loca ahí mismo sin que nadie lo notara, a modo que tan solo volvió su vista a la pantalla para cuando su puerta fue suavemente tocada.

Ahí estaba él una vez más, mirándola al otro lado de la puerta de cristal, a modo que ella bufó antes de hacerle un gesto para que entrara. La noticia aún no se corría, pero nadie comprendía el evidente interés que el moreno había tomado hacia Sakura y la forma en que ella estaba perdiendo un poco su figura era cosa a cuestionar por las chicas.

—Por poco cumplimos tres meses —comentó él, antes de sentarse frente a ella que tan solo lo miró entrecerrando la vista.

—Sí desayuné, me tomé las vitaminas y caminé un poco ya, Sasuke —lo dijo mucho antes de que él lo preguntara, a modo que suspiró. Sabía que había estado exagerando un poco con ella, o así lo veía él, puesto que ella se sentía acosada.

—No he venido solo para saber que estás haciendo lo que debes —ella rodó los ojos, bufando luego—. Ya informé a los superiores de tu embarazo, así que te darán la incapacidad cuando llegues a los seis meses, para este entonces se notará mucho, a modo que habrá de informarse, eso sin olvidar que tu vientre se está abultando.

—¿No pudiste decirme gorda de otra forma? —Lo estaba fulminando con la mirada, él enarcó una ceja al respecto. Últimamente su humor era todo un problema.

—Sabes que no me refiero a eso —pero tenía que calmarla antes de que gritara.

—Como sea —sin embargo ella era terca, más que nunca—. Les habrás dicho que estoy embarazada y me darán la incapacidad, pero si llega el momento en que deba dar a luz y tú estás aquí será un problema que vayas al hospital.

—En lo absoluto —ella enarcó una ceja—. Están perfectamente informados de que soy el padre —entonces un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal.

—¿Y lo dijiste así tan a la ligera?

—Sabes que el de los problemas con relaciones en el trabajo soy yo, les sorprendió un poco el enterarse, pero solo me felicitaron —se encogió de hombros. Eso la cabreaba, ¿cómo podía tomarlo tan a ligera? ¡Claro! Como su puesto estaba seguro…

—¿Supones que yo diga que es tu hijo? —esa mirada afilada otra vez. Oh, si las miradas dañaran, él estaría muerto y ella acusada de asesinato.

—Naturalmente —estaba frunciendo el ceño él también—. ¿Es acaso que te avergüenza que yo sea el padre de tu hijo? —el botón. Lo había presionado y lo hacía hecho con fuerza, ella solo había bajado un poco la vista y jugaba con un dedo sobre la mesa.

—Sasuke —murmuró, a lo que él apenas y respondió con un monosílabo—. Vete a la mierda —entonces él reaccionó—. Me largo —ahí ella ya se estaba levantando, tomando su bolso y abrigo, él la miró perplejo en lo que Sakura caminaba haciendo resonar el peso en la fuerza de sus tacones… alerta roja, se levantó inmediatamente y la siguió.

—Sakura, espera —pero ella caminaba muy rápido para una mujer normal con tacones y era precisamente otro factor que lo tenía en pánico.

—Sakura —llamó la rubia, a lo que Sasuke se frenó repentinamente, mirando a la chica salir de la nada de la habitación de los bocadillos—. ¿Te vas ya? Si aún es temprano para, te queda como dos horas de trabajo —fue ahí cuando Sakura levantó el rostro.

—Ino —musitó, con un hilo de voz. La alarma en el rostro de la rubia fue evidente en cuanto notó sus ojos húmedos y, acto seguido, dirigió su mirada al moreno.

—No me digas que —empezó la rubia, a lo que él casi pudo sentir el poder de una comunidad femenina en su contra, golpeando con fuerza, asesinándolo todas con esa mirada que solo ellas podían hacer—. Sakura, ¿qué te ha hecho?

—Es todo su culpa —para colmo su novia no ayudaba en lo absoluto, dejando escapar un par de lágrimas y armando algo de revuelo a lo que las otras dos mujeres que estaban en la habitación de antes salieron tras escuchar la voz asustada de Ino—. Ve que no puedo creer que un hombre haga cosas como esta.

—Válgame Dios, ¿qué le has hecho? —Espetó Ino furiosa, borrando todo interés que tenía antes por el moreno—. No me digas que la has despedido —cielos, ¿cómo llegaban ellas a conclusiones tan raras?—. El que haya estado enferma no es su culpa, sus faltas se justifican.

—No es eso —aseguró él, asustado cuando notó a aquellas tres mirándolo así, en lo que su novia lloraba sin control aunque en voz muy baja. Pero ese comunicador mental que ellas tenían había actuado y las otras del piso lo habían notado, estaban saliendo una a una de sus cubículos… malditas paredes de cristal.

—¿Ah, sí? ¡Entonces explícalo! —Lo iban a matar, podía sentirlo—. ¿Por qué Sakura está llorando luego de que entraras tan seriamente a su oficina? —carajo, ¿lo veían todo?

—Es que —empezó, él no era así, pero era horrible tener a tantas mujeres mirándole de una forma tan cruel. Las miró a todas, notando que incluso los varones salían ante todo el revuelo, y suspiró tras esos segundos—. Sakura está embarazada —lo dijo.

—¡Esa no es una razón, desalmado! —exclamó una de las que intentaban consolarla, sin siquiera dejarlo terminar. Oh, cielos, las mujeres eran terribles.

—¿Cómo te atreves a decirlo tan a la ligera? —Exclamó Sakura en voz alta.

—¡Hay derechos que la protegen de este tipo de discriminación! —Espetó luego la rubia, apretando las manos.

—Mierda… ¡no la he despedido! —Pero ni siquiera eso calmaba las ansias asesinas de todas aquellas que eran del sexo femenino, mirándolo ofendidas. Entonces entró en pánico, luego miró a Sakura llorar y se estremeció—. Es mi hijo —y ese sonido sepulcral fue el que lo hizo terminar de asustarse, ni siquiera Sakura continuó sollozando.

—Eres un —empezó, antes de girarse e ir hacia él, para asestarle tremenda bofetada que hizo que todos terminaran de abrir sus ojos por completo—, ¡bastardo! —aunque esa ofensa por parte de la pelirrosa los sorprendió más aún, dejando en él la marca de su mano.

—Sakura —murmuró Ino, incrédula.

—¿Cómo te atreves a ir difundiendo por ahí que estoy embarazada? ¡Quién sea el padre es algo que no tiene porqué importarle a nadie más que a mí y a esa persona en todo caso! No te atrevas a tomarme tan a la ligera con estas decisiones, Sasuke Uchiha —hablaba con una autoridad sorprendente—. Y para colmo… ¿Qué te hace creer que me avergüenza que seas tú el padre? —eso lo dijo quebrándose de nuevo, para romper en llanto.

—No, Sakura —para esto ya otras dos se habían acercado a consolarla e Ino no salía de su propia sorpresa. Él apretó sus puños, se sentía realmente presionado—. Es lo que haces que parezca cuando no quieres decirlo…

—¿Cómo esperas que quiera decirlo si se trata de ti? —Espetó entonces la amiga, a lo que el moreno dio un respingo—. ¿Cuánto tiempo? Dinos de una buena vez cuánto tiempo has obligado a Sakura a ocultarlo —demonios, de verdad que lo sabían todo—. Siempre fue obvio que estaba enamorada de alguien, pero no podías identificarlo… ¡Habla!

—Tres años —lo dijo en voz tan baja pero lo suficientemente audible para que el odio en esas miradas se concentrara.

—Pero qué descaro —acusó una entre ellas, haciéndolo sentir cómo lo hacían pedazos cada una de ellas—. Ve nada más, Sakura siendo tan mona y gentil, aguantándolo todo pese a que nadie sabía que ella estaba contigo… desconsiderado.

—En primer lugar todas ustedes deberían estar trabajando —eligió mal su tono de voz autoritario y las palabras lo iban a llevar a la tumba—, y luego no deberían entrometerse en nuestros asuntos personales. Sakura lo ha mantenido en secreto porque ella así lo ha aceptado y de haber sido lo contrario simplemente lo hubiésemos dicho.

—¡Mentira, patán! —Sentenció otra—. Seguro que la habrías dejado… Sakura es muy entregada y le has hecho algo como esto.

—Y después de todo pensar que le avergonzaría decir que es tu hijo siendo que lo ha guardado en secreto tanto tiempo por ti, y ella pensaba seguir haciéndolo para que no te vieras mal —pero definitivamente Ino era la más furiosa. Santo cielo, iba a morir de horror.

—Maldita sea… ¡Es mi hijo! —Exclamó él, ya enojado—. Sakura… escúchame. Me importa poco todo el mundo, si te he dicho que lo sueltes abiertamente por algo ha de ser, ¿no te parece? No he estado contigo por nada durante tanto tiempo, vamos a tener a nuestro primer hijo, es evidente que me importa todo lo que pienses.

—¡Entonces no tomes decisiones sin consultarme! —Él suspiró—. Sigo siendo tu novia y soy quien tendrá a este bebé… ¡tengo derecho a participar en las decisiones!

—Jamás te he quitado ese derecho…

—¡Igual lo has dicho a todos y yo debería hacerlo! —Después de que lo orillaron a decirlo—. ¿Cómo esperas que me sienta? Tengo las hormonas volviéndome loca, pierdo mi figura y tú me estás atosigando, ¡ya déjame respirar!

—¡Es precisamente porque es mi hijo que estoy tan preocupado! —él también se estaba desesperando—. No puedo evitarlo, ¿qué esperas de mí?

—¡Que confíes un poco! —Espetó, girándose rápidamente, pero fue un movimiento demasiado violento que le causó una mala jugada, un mareó que casi la lleva al suelo de no ser porque intentó sostenerse, aunque él se apresuró a sostenerla.

—Ya basta, Sakura —ella respiró con dificultad, sintiendo que la sostenía por la cintura, antes de mirarlo e intentar apartar su mano, pero él no se lo permitió pese a que eran el punto de atención—. Vas a hacerle daño al niño —ella frunció el ceño—, y a ti también… ¿no lo ves? Ya confío lo suficiente en ti para estar feliz de que seas la madre de mi hijo, es bastante difícil también cuidar de tu humor y estos momentos explosivos, estoy asustado por los dos.

—Entonces no digas cosas tan crueles —susurró, apenas y podía respirar antes de ir y sostenerse de él—. Tú eres el padre de mi bebé… es lo que más me importa en este mundo, que estés con nosotros —él suspiró, acariciando su espalda, antes de ver a las mujeres y que estas comprendieran que era mejor darles un respiro.

—Tú teniendo este tipo de mareos y pretendes que me calme —igual ella se sostenía, a modo que él sonrió—. No debes seguir parada mucho tiempo… Ino, asegúrate de que nos cubran, la llevaré a casa.

—¿Eh? Oh… sí —murmuró la rubia, antes de darse la vuelta y que él levantara a la pelirrosa en brazos.

El camino a su departamento fue de lo más silencioso. Sakura seguía respirando con problemas, él traía consigo esos dulces de vainilla que a ella tanto le gustaban mientras que le había dado una botella de agua fría, con el ventilador del auto a bueno temperatura para que no le hiciera ningún daño. Al llegar tan solo la bajó del auto y la ayudó a acomodarse en el sofá, para tenerle la habitación fresca e ir a hacer una llamada en la cocina.

Ella no había dicho nada en un largo rato, cosa poco usual tomando en cuenta que siempre era muy alegre y conversadora. Pero él tampoco quería incomodarla siguiendo la discusión de hace un rato, así que tan solo fue a buscar su pijama más holgado, una bata larga, para que se pusiera cómoda, a par de que le traía una frazada. Ella tuvo un poco de problemas para sentarse sin regresar a caer desmayada, pero igual aguantó un poco antes de recostarse con agitación, sintiendo la vista nublada y tan solo escuchando un par de voces.

Pasó alrededor de una hora antes de que pudiera abrir los ojos, todo gracias al olor de una cena cocinándose. Entonces ella levantó un poco la vista y pudo mirar, a través de la ventana de la cocina, a una mujer de larga cabellera negra cocinando lo que parecía ser la cena a par de que tarareaba muy tranquilamente una canción que sonaba dulce. La vista de Sakura había mejorado y se sentía mucho mejor, aunque aún algo cansada y con el cuerpo cortado, malditos síntomas del embarazo que iban a volverla loca. Pero se incorporó con cuidado, tallándose un poco los ojos tras ellos.

—Mmh, ya despertaste —emitió una voz masculina, seria, a lo que ella reaccionó algo contrariada, mirando con cuidado sobre su hombro a un pelinegro con gran similitud a Sasuke.

—Vaya, que bien, me estabas preocupando —luego ella se volvió hacia la mujer de voz amable que recién salía de la cocina, bastante animada, acercándose para verla mejor—. Mi hijo nos llamó algo alterado, me pidió que viniera de inmediato a cuidar de ti, Sakura.

—Señora Uchiha —emitió apenas la pelirrosa, antes de sentirse un poco intimidada por ambos pelinegros mirándola así de fijamente, aunque la mirada de la señora fuese por mucho más amigable que la del otro moreno, aunque examinó lo que sus ojos le daban a ver de forma minuciosa sin encontrar lo que buscaba—. Mmh… ¿Dónde está Sasuke?

—Me pidió que lo disculpara contigo pero debía volver al trabajo a imponer paz, tu amiga Ino llamó para saber de ti y me contó todo el drama que se armó por culpa del pequeño Susu, ya cuando vuelva lo reñiré por ser tan malo y no explicar esas cosas —dijo, haciendo un mohín y tono de voz divertido que le dio algo de tranquilidad a Sakura—. Ve tú que una mujer embarazada sufre más de lo que podrían creer estos desconsiderados.

—Ya debe venir de regreso —dijo el otro, evidentemente el hermano de Sasuke, a quien ya conocía. Pelinegro de cabello largo sostenido por una coleta, con un par de marcas de expresión en el rostro, muy parecido a su novio pese a todo—. Sasuke dijo que no tardaría tras terminar su turno para poder verte, se le veía preocupado, dijo que casi te desmayas.

—No fue gran cosa, a decir verdad —sonrió con nerviosismo—. Es solo que me dio un ataque de nervios, nada más —quiso asegurar a ambos, aunque luego notó en el hermano mayor de su novio algo muy peculiar—. Oh… ¿También Itachi usa lentes?

—Oh, sí —comentó Mikoto, la madre de Sasuke, por él, en lo que el aludido se volvió hacia los documentos que tenía al frente—. Como seguro sabes mi pequeño Chi estudió leyes y ahora es un gran abogado, esto amerita largas horas de lectura y poco a poco ha venido perdiendo la vista, pero él los usa desde la secundaria. ¿No lo habías visto con ellos?

—No me digas así, por favor, madre —él era tan serio pese a todo—. Además Sakura y yo solo nos hemos visto en un par de ocasiones, en una había olvidado los anteojos y en la otra tú me los habías roto, ¿recuerdas? —la mujer rió con nervios.

—Tienes razón, lo lamento —aunque en ello, la voz de dos hombres se escuchó tras abrirse la puerta del apartamento y, seguido, a través de sus pasos por el pasillo principal, causando la atención de ambas mujeres en ello en lo que el famoso novio se aparecía en compañía de un hombre de aspecto mucho mayor, aunque bien parecido.

—Gracias por venir —terminó la frase el más joven de los hombres, antes de volverse al frente y reaccionar al ver a su mujer ya despierta, para sentirse aliviado.

—Susu, cariño, llegaron —soltó efusivamente la señora Uchiha, a lo que Sasuke apenas y saludó antes de terminar de sacarse los zapatos y dejar a un lado su maletín, acercándose a Sakura mientras que el señor Uchiha saludaba a su esposa como era debido.

—Sakura, ¿te sientes mejor? —ella se puso un poco seria, antes de asentir suavemente y que el moreno suspirara cansado, seguro por su actitud.

—Bien, ¿qué tenemos aquí? —Empezó entonces el señor Uchiha, rompiendo con la tensión del momento, captando la atención de Sakura—. Sasuke me dijo que has estado sufriendo muchos mareos y que hoy casi te desmayas —él vestía de traje, como los otros dos varones, mientras se acercaba con su maletín—. ¿Te importa si te reviso?

—Por supuesto que no, señor Uchiha —contestó, tranquila—. Es verdad que casi me desmayo, pero Sasuke exagera un poco con lo de los mareos.

—Lo sospechaba, yo también actuaba con pánico cuando Mikoto se embarazó de Itachi, así que no te preocupes, ya pasará —bromeaba, eso le hacía sentir un poco mejor, aunque hizo una mueca—. Empezaré con una revisión física, recuéstate solamente.

—Sí —dijo, antes de recostarse, mirando cómo empezaba a sacar cosas de su maletín y entonces, ¡por todos los cielos! ¿Esas eran gafas?

—Dime, ¿qué te ha causado el mareo? —Pidió, colocando el estetoscopio en su pecho, pero a ella se le había acelerado el pulso ante la sorpresa—. Sakura, ¿te sientes bien? Tu corazón va algo rápido.

—Estoy bien, no se preocupe… solo me ha sorprendido un poco el metal frío —aseguró antes de que Mikoto asomara la cabeza desde la cocina.

—Ha discutido con Susu —el mayor miró a su mujer por encima de su hombro—. Una chica llamó del trabajo y me lo ha contado todo, él la hizo enojar y hasta llorar, estaba grave la pelea y al final casi se desmaya del coraje.

—Ya veo —dijo, antes de guardar el aparato—. Entonces es evidente que tu mal se debe a lo tosco que es mi hijo —Sasuke entrecerró la mirada—. Se te ha bajado y subido la presión muy repentinamente, es eso lo que te está causando estragos así que será mejor que por tu bien y el del bebé no pases emociones tan fuertes como sustos, enojos o tristezas, ¿has escuchado bien, Sasuke? También te recetaré una solución para mejorar tu presión sanguínea.

—Gracias, señor Uchiha —dijo, antes de volver a levantarse, en lo que el señor escribía rápidamente la receta y luego se la entregaba al moreno, cosa que causó el interés en ella, más aún cuando su novio buscó en su saco y, ¡tadá! Esos lentes del demonio aparecieron para colocarse en su hermoso rostro, haciéndolo lucir asquerosamente sensual.

—Sakura, quizá deberías llevar galletas saladas para que se te estabilice el estómago con las nauseas, ¿verdad, Fugaku? —el señor sonrió para sí mismo.

—Quizá deberías hacerle tus recomendaciones, Mikoto… tú fuiste enfermera, después de todo, y sabes mucho de las mujeres que te ha tocado atender —la pelinegra asintió antes de acercarse a ellos—. De acuerdo. Susu, Chi, pongan la mesa, por favor.

—No me llames así, madre —dijo entonces Sasuke, para levantarse, guardándose la receta en el bolsillo en lo que su hermano también se ponía de píe.

—Ya no somos unos niños, madre. No lo olvides —apoyó el otro, a lo que la mujer rió.

—Puedo olvidarlo cuando quiera porque soy su madre —ahí fue cuando ambos dieron un "Mph" como única respuesta, para andar a la cocina y empezar a poner la mesa—. Bien, te daré las recetas más eficientes para que no pases malos ratos en tu embarazo —dijo, antes de tomar su bolso y sacar un cuadernillo, una pluma y, ¡eso no era posible!

—¿Usted también usa gafas? —preguntó, casi en pánico, cosa que hizo reaccionar a Mikoto y sonreír, divertida.

—Te debe parecer raro —aseguró—. Fugaku puede ver sin ellas pero su vista empieza a deteriorarse y se lo exige, Susu y yo las usamos solo para leer o para escribir, aunque a mí me son más necesarias —se iba a morir, lo sabía mientras miraba a la mujer escribir—. Listo, aquí tienes, querida. Espero que te sean útiles.

—Muchas gracias —contestó, antes de empezar a leerlas con tranquilidad.

—Tú tienes buena vista, ¿no? —Sakura reaccionó—. Esperemos que nuestro nieto herede eso de ti o serás la única sin anteojos en la foto familiar.

—Eso se puede arreglar si todos nos los quitamos o le ponemos a ella unos sin lente, querida —bromeó el mayor de los Uchiha, a lo que Sakura sonrió un poco preocupada por la que le pareció una broma.

—Nos los quitaremos —declaró entonces el menor de sus hijos, habiendo terminado de servir la mesa—. Sakura los odia.

—¿En serio? —se sorprendió la mujer.

—No es así —dijo Sakura frunciendo el ceño—. Odio que tú los uses —espetó, a modo que los familiares de él reaccionaron—. Después de todo es por culpa de esos malditos lentes que estoy así —Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—No sabía que lo lamentabas tanto —sonó seco, a lo que Sakura reaccionó y, casi de inmediato, Mikoto se acercó preocupada.

—Idiota —murmuró ella, en lo que la mujer intentaba detener sus lágrimas—. Te odio, sabes a qué me refiero cuando lo digo, amo a mi bebé —incluso Itachi y su padre lo estaban mirando ahora con desaprobación.

—Vamos —dijo su padre—. Iremos por la medicina que te dije, la compraré yo en esta ocasión, será mi regalo como disculpa por educar tan mal a mi hijo. Andando.

—Sí —contestó el moreno, volviendo a sentirse culpable, mientras que Mikoto le tendía un montón de pañuelos a Sakura, intentando tranquilizarla con su mano amable en la espalda, acariciando suave.

—Susu siempre ha sido muy frío, lo lamento —pero Sakura negó con la cabeza—. Pero también estás muy sensible, ¿verdad? Las hormonas deben estar haciéndote sufrir, lo lamento mucho, Sakura —ella volvió a negar con la cabeza, antes de empezar a calmarse, en lo que Itachi le entregó un vaso de agua del que bebió, deteniéndose ya.

—Yo sé que Sasuke es así, lo amo como sea que él pueda ser pese a todo —la mujer no evitó mirar a la chica enternecida—. Es mi culpa que todo le esté saliendo mal, cada vez me convenzo más de que no era el momento de embarazarme.

—No había forma de que lo supieras —contestó la mujer, acariciando su cabello con atención—. Pero es obvio que eres una gran mujer, Sakura. También de que serás una madre sorprendente, sé además que Susu ha cambiado mucho a tu lado, es más cálido desde que te tiene consigo y se ha vuelto mejor persona, este bebé no pudo llegar en mejor momento, así él se esforzará con más fuerzas para salir adelante por ustedes.

—Después de todo lo van a ascender —comentó el hombre, haciendo reaccionar a Sakura, a modo que él enarcó una ceja—. ¿No te lo había dicho? —ella negó con la cabeza.

—Es porque Sasuke no ha aceptado aún el empleo —Sakura miró a Mikoto—. Él teme que ello le quite más tiempo del que de por sí está ocupado, hoy no quería dejarte pero sabía que no podía dejar la oficina con ese alboroto. Si se ocupara más aún entonces no tendría tiempo suficiente para atenderte.

—Eso deja más en evidencia que tengo razón —susurró Sakura, bajando la cabeza, a lo que Mikoto sonrió con tristeza—. Sasuke tiene esta oportunidad y estamos en medio.

—Sasuke se está convirtiendo en un hombre —le interrumpió el mayor—. Si él decide rechazar la propuesta por el bien de ustedes eso significa que verdaderamente ha madurado, porque está poniendo lo más importante primero —Sakura reaccionó.

—Itachi tiene razón —alabó Mikoto—. Mi pequeño Susu ha crecido mucho y ya será padre, está tomando decisiones tan importantes como estas, eso hay que reconocerse y me hace sentir realmente orgullosa —se rió—. Mírame nada más, en uno o dos años estarás como yo, llorando como tonta porque tus bebés crecen —tomó un pañuelo.

—Pero no quisiera que su carrera se estancara así —se enfurruñó—. Yo también soy una mujer trabajadora, tampoco deseo dejar de trabajar por algo como esto, quiero ser una buena madre pero también una buena profesionista.

—Y lo serás —aseguró la señora, antes de acariciarle el cabello una vez más—. Puedo ver esa chispa en tus ojos, Sakura —entonces la puerta se abrió una vez más.

—Eso fue rápido —admiró Itachi, en lo que Sakura se volvía a verlos de nuevo.

—Sasuke maneja como desquiciado cuando se trata de su familia —burló Fugaku, antes de pasar a la casa—. Venga, se ve que está muy entusiasmado con todo esto.

—Basta ya, padre —pidió él, acercándose a ella.

—Será mejor que comamos o la cena se enfriará —dijo Mikoto mientras se levantaba, a lo que la mano del moreno se tendió a Sakura como apoyo, mismo que no pudo rechazar.

La cena fue una cosa más tranquila. Sakura se vio sonriente a lo largo de esta ante las bromas de la señora Uchiha y las burlas tanto como de su cuñado como de su suegro, aunque no pudo evitar enrojecerse en más de una ocasión cuando empezaron a tratar el tema de la concepción de la criatura en camino, aunque también hubo alguna que otra risa de ella misma cuando hablaban del pequeño Susu siendo un adorable bebé.

Al final se despidieron cerca de las nueve de la noche y ellos se fueron a la habitación, él se puso su pijama de pecho descubierto mientras que esperó a Sakura estando en la cama ya que ella había decidido darse un baño para librarse del cansancio. Cuando volvió usaba una bata más cómoda y fresca aunque pequeña, así que solo se acomodó en la cama, tomando su revista, mientras que él no despegaba sus ojos, bajo los lentes, del texto que tenía entre las manos y del cual leía con tanta atención. Ella no aguantó el silencio.

—Itachi me lo dijo —él dio un respingo, antes de apretar los dientes.

—Ese bastardo —el apelativo sorprendió a Sakura, mientras que él cerraba con violencia el libro—. Se suponía que era un secreto, no debió decírtelo.

—No le veo lo malo —aseguró ella, un poco intimidada—. Es una decisión realmente importante, me sorprendió bastante el que no me lo hubieses dicho ya, me molestó un poco, es algo que debe hacerse desde un inició.

—No ha sido el momento indicado para decirlo —aseguró, buscando algo en su cajón, en la parte trasera, sacando una caja de madera algo grande—. No hemos estado pasando los mejores momentos de nuestra relación así que no sería oportuno aún, pero ya que ese imbécil ha abierto su bocota me ha arruinado por completo la propuesta.

—¿Eh? —Sakura lo miró con mayor sorpresa, mientras que él tomaba una caja un poco más pequeña de la que tenía en mano, negra y aterciopelada.

—Sé que no es la forma más romántica, pero creo que no me queda otra opción —ella tan solo parpadeó un par de veces—. Quería llevarte a la playa el fin de semana, pero supongo que es demasiado tarde para eso, todo gracias a Itachi.

—Sasuke —musitó ella, a lo que el moreno reaccionó, mirándola cubrirse los labios con ambas manos delicadas, con los ojos humedecidos. Dios, había metido la pata…

—Maldición, ¿qué es lo que te dijo Itachi? —Ella negó con la cabeza, a lo que él bufó, dejando la caja grande a un lado antes de sentarse sobre las sábanas, tallándose la cabeza con evidente frustración—. No puedo ser más idiota…

—Sí quiero —él reaccionó, antes de verla salir de debajo de las sábanas e hincarse sobre la cama frente a él, acercándose—. Sasuke… yo quiero.

—Sakura —murmuró, sorprendido.

—Te amo más que a nada en este mundo —aseguró, mientras se le escapaban un par de lágrimas, a lo que él se acercó limpiando sus mejillas.

—Dios, deja de llorar, por favor —dijo, mientras sonreía tenue, igual a ella que lo hacía pese a sus lágrimas—. Es solo una propuesta, una que acabo de arruinar, no sé por qué estás llorando ahora.

—Es que estoy muy feliz —aseguró, sintiendo sus manos masculinas—. De verdad que quiero ser tu esposa, lo juro.

—Yo también lo quiero —tomó la cajita y entonces la abrió, mostrándole el anillo tan delgado y bonito, con un diamante no muy grande—. Cuando lo vi me recordó a ti… Estaba con Itachi y no dudé en comprarlo. El muy estúpido me preguntó que si estaba seguro, pero no quiero hacer otra cosa que darle una familia a mi hijo y hacerte feliz. Es lo menos que te debo.

—No me debes nada —lloriqueó ella, a lo que él negó con la cabeza, con esa sonrisa irónica suya, pero dulce.

—¿Cómo puedes decir algo como eso? —Tomó el anillo y luego la mano de Sakura, para ponerlo con cuidado—. Eres la mujer que me ha cambiado sin darse cuenta, la que me ha hecho feliz… además me vas a dar un hijo, no hay mejor mujer para esto.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —él no podía creer que lo dudara.

—Puede que no lo diga mucho, Sakura —empezó, antes de tomarla por el rostro, acercándose un poco hasta unir sus frentes—. Pero… yo también te amo.

Eso fue más que suficiente para que ella emitiera una sonrisa dudosa, confundiéndose con sus sollozos, antes de besar suavemente los labios del moreno, en un toque tan íntimo y mutuo que el mundo se redujo a polvo para ellos. Esa noche se abrazaron mientras que él acariciaba su vientre e intentaba convencerla de parar de llorar, pero ella simplemente no podía hacerla, al menos hasta quedar dormida.

Esa noche él le prometió que sería lo mejor para ella y para su bebé. Él prometió que aceptaría el trabajo por ser deseo de ella, mientras que ella aseguró que se esforzaría por ser la mejor esposa y madre que el mundo conociera.

Aquella noche se durmieron con un montón de promesas.

—Igual… odio todos los lentes de tu familia.


End file.
